


Lion Tamer

by The_Almighty_Ro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Almighty_Ro/pseuds/The_Almighty_Ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed.” <br/>― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince</p>
<p>Or: Gamzee ruminates on his relationship with Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion Tamer

The moment he laid hands on you and made you his was also the day you tamed his wild heart.

Karkat had always been a loose canon, long before you up and flipped your wicked shit, and anyone who was all getting their look on of your best bro knew it. He was volatile as any highblood and just as prone to his own violent moodswings, able to speak his peace all calm like before diving off the handle with all the grace of a motherfucking kamikaze. You could have sat for hours and watched his walls of grey text wax poetic on the state of your hacker bro's bulge, or lack thereof, while he simultaneously worried and mothered over you like it wasn't even a thing. Like he could get his pale on for the whole motherfucking world and would be all the happier for it (if happy was a thing your grumpy little brother was all up and liable to do).

But that aside, your bro was the one who really needed conciliating, not you; you, who was chill as a motherfuck, had only had that one instantance of raw rage slithering through your veins and leaving you burning hot with it before your bro went and cooled you down. He could call you bug fuck insane and a useless pile of clown all he wanted and you wouldn't have a care for it because you knew that if you got close enough, ran a bony digit along the length of a pointed ear, he would go boneless for you and let you shoosh him into a ball of blissed out chirring and clicks. The others said you worked magic taming your fearless leader like you have, but you ain't done nothing that all didn't come natural to you; if your pusher said go to him while he screeched abuse at Strider, then go to him you would and touch and pap him down until he allowed you to drag him to a pile to get your own mothering on.

"I don't know why you fucking bother when you know I'll just go off on someone again," he grumbles against your shoulder one night as you're stroking his hair.

You rumble a chuckle at him and press a pale kiss to the tip of a rounded horn. "Ain't a thing, best friend," you tell him as your fingers massage the back of his neck. And just like that he's purring up a storm for you. "You know I don't mind getting my care on for you."

He grumbles at you for being an idiot and you just smile and continue to soothe the residual anger out of him like he did you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be at con all week, so anymore of my fills from the bonus round are going to have to wait till I get back. Enjoy this in the meanwhile~


End file.
